


What's different today?

by CellionKagamine



Series: Kuroko no stories [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: Guess what's different about Takao today?





	What's different today?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and Sugar and all things sweet because I gotta stop writing angst.

"Shin-chan!!!" Midorima Shintarou instantly smacked his legs against the underside of the table he was working at upon suddenly hearing Takao Kazunari's voice directly beside his ear. He hadn't even heard the raven creep up behind him, and he was sure Takao had been passed out on the couch only a few hours prior when he came home drunk out of his mind after an office party.

"Shin-channnnnnnn!" Takao drawled out the name of his lover in his half drunken stupor. "Shin-channn, can you tell any difference between today's me and yesterday's?"

"Aside from your drunken state?" Midorima stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Ahaha, Shin-channnn, you're soooo funny!" Takao giggled, a little off-balance on his own feet.

"Soooo? Can you see anything different?" Takao grabbed Midorima's shoulders and turned him around to face himself.

Giving a once-over, Midorima said: "Your breath of alcohol is the only thing that is really that much different."

"Not that!!! I meant something else!" Takao pouted and repeated his question. "What's different about me today?"

Midorima frowned and looked closer all over Takao. "Your clothes are no different, your face annoying as ever, your eyebrows thin as always. What exactly are you getting at?"

Takao leaned his face towards Midorima's and said in a soft voice: "You really can't tell?"

Midorima pushed the raven's face a slight bit further from his own and redirected his eyes away to anywhere except the top of Takao's shirt, with Takao leaning down like that, he could see all the way his shirt. Pushing up his spectacles with his ever-bandaged fingers, he repeated his answer.

Takao smiled a dangerous smile, the type that set Midorima on edge. The gleam in his eyes adding to the amount of dangerous that Takao could get.

"Well, you see.."  
Takao leaned his mouth beside Midorima's ear and exhaled, the breath sending a tremble down Midorima's spine and back up said person's crotch.  
"Today, the thing different is how much I love you, I love you more than I did yesterday."  
Upon finishing, Takao seductively licks and nibbles Midorima's ear before pushing himself off of Midorima and walking out of the study room.

Midorima paused for a moment, contemplating his next move, one being banging Takao's head on the nearest surface, and the other being banging Takao on the nearest surface.  
He chose the second one.


End file.
